We All Fall Down
by BlackLicoriceLipstick
Summary: There are a lot of things we should have done. We should have never entered the mansion. We should have listened to the rumors that said "Never enter the mansion, for those who enter never exit." We should have just gone to the movies like normal teenagers! We would have lived a lot longer... (A Hetaoni Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There are a lot of things we should have done. We should have never entered the mansion. We should have listened to the rumors that said "Never enter the mansion, for those who enter never exit." We should have just gone to the movies on a Friday night like normal teenagers! We would have lived a lot longer...

Warning!: Swearing, blood, violence, mentions of self-harm, OCs and MANY deaths

Chapter 1: Rumors

Paris' POV

"Oh, bloody rubbish!" I hear London shout in DC's direction, shaking me out of my daydream-induced trance. DC swallows the mouthful of cheeseburger he had previously shoved into his face before replying,

"No, dude, it's totally true! There's a mansion in the woods and it's haunted! They say that once you enter, there's NO WAY OUT!" I roll my eyes at this. DC is so full of shit.

"Oh, yeah? Where did you hear that?" London asks sarcastically, as though he actually expects a legitimate answer.

"None of your damn business you limey bastard! Besides, it's a secret, and a hero never tells a secret!"

"You are so full of shit, Jacob." I say, breaking my previous ten-minute silent streak. DC looks at me and smirks.

"What's the matter Paris? You don't believe me?" he taunts "Or are you just agreeing with London 'cause you loveee him~?" at this I feel my cheeks begin to burn and I immediately go into defense-mode.

"W-what?! That is not it at all you stupid American!" I snap at him, causing my face to heat up even worse than before. "I just don't believe in stupid rumors!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much~" I hear Ottawa speak up from next to me, barely audible as ever. I shoot a glare in her direction then look down in embarrassment.

"Ha-ha! Look, London's blushing too!" DC taunts loudly.

"Shut your mouth you bloody git!" London growls through clenched teeth.

"Uhm… so DC, w-where did you say this 'haunted mansion' was?" Ottawa cuts in, obviously to avoid another fistfight that would ultimately result in the four of us, once again, getting kicked out of the cafeteria. Seriously, World Academy is so lame!

Luckily, DC's short attention span allows him to completely drop the subject and return to his previous one. "I told you already, cous. It's in the woods like an hour from here!" he replies with a grin as if he was not about to be attacked by a totally pissed-off Englishman. I am grateful for the change of subject and turn my attention to the topic at hand.

"Why would somebody build a mansion in the woods?" I say disbelievingly. Really, who does that?! DC just shrugs. "And how do we know that you're not just bullshitting us?"

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then I'll prove it! I dare all three of you to come into the woods with me and see the mansion. And you have to go in."

"You idiot, you just said that once you go in there's no way out." London contradicts, as if he actually believes that the mansion is there.

"What's the matter, Alistair, you too scared to go in? I promise you can bring as many of your imaginary friends as you want for protection~" he teases, earning him a punch in the arm from the Brit.

"They are not imaginary! And fine, I'll go! But let me make it abundantly clear that I am only going to prove you wrong, fatarse!"

"I-I'll go too. I always did want to meet a ghost…" Ottawa chimes in.

Crap, that just leaves me. Everyone turns their gaze to me expectantly, causing me to once again look down and avoid eye contact, instead focusing my eyes on my hands and rubbing my wrist nervously, causing a searing pain to shoot through it from underneath my sweater sleeve. I really did a number on them last night, which explains why they're so sore, though I don't mind the pain. It distracts me from the fact that I am now the center of attention, which I hate.

"Yo, Paris. Helloooo…?" DC snaps his fingers in front of my face, regaining my attention.

"Wha-?"

"Dude, you coming or what?" he asks me eagerly.

"I guess I have nothing better to do." I reply with a shrug.

"Dude, rock out!" DC screams, throwing his fist in the air and causing the entire cafeteria to stop what they are doing and turn their heads to stare at the four of us. Damn It, DC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going Out

DC's POV

Dude, this is gonna be like so totally awesome! Those losers are so gonna piss their pants when they see a ghost! Then I can look at them and say 'Say, I thought you didn't believe in ghosts'. Nice

I check my wristwatch…4:07. Crap, I gotta get going. I promised the guys I'd meet them at the edge of the woods at 5:00. I slip on my bright red Converse and shove my switchblade into my pocket, then pull on my American flag-patterned hoodie before exiting my bedroom and sliding down the banister of the staircase like a boss.

"Jacob, dude, where ya' goin' kid?" I hear my dad, America, say from behind me as I walk towards the door. I turn around to face him.

"Me and the guys are goin' to a haunted mansion in the woods! It's gonna rule!" I tell him excitedly, pumping my fist I the air. His eyes go wide and his face morphs into one of excitement that mirrors my own.

"Dude, that's awesome!" he shouts "You're so gonna get to see a ghost! Don't wuss out!"

"Wuss out?! Pfft, a hero doesn't wuss out!" I reply and turn to open the door then cross the front porch and walk down the driveway.

"Be back by curfew!" he calls after me.

"'Kay!"

America's POV

I shut the front door and look out the window viewing the driveway, watching my son make his way down the street. I wonder where this 'haunted mansion' is. Hopefully it's not too deep into the woods. Jacob never did have the best sense of direction.

I really hope nothing bad happens. It's not like I believe that there's actually a ghost but an old house like that could be dangerous! It's a good thing I trust my kid so much, otherwise I'd be way more worried than I already am. I'm constantly worried that he'll do something reckless that'll get him hurt or killed. If something like that happened I don't know what I'd do!

He makes his way down the sidewalk and turns the corner, disappearing form my vision. I sigh. I guess nobody can keep an eye on their kid forever.

"…Be safe…"

London's POV

I hold my breath and creep towards the front door of our house, trying to keep my footsteps as silent as possible. All I have to do is get out of the house then I'll be worry free. When my dad shut himself in his office he refuses to leave until all his paperwork is done, which means I have at least four hours to get out and back.

Why did I ever agree to this?! That git, DC, is always dragging me into trouble! But I guess it's not all bad. I mean, at least Paris will be there. I always feel better when she's around. If only I wasn't too afraid to tell her I love her. I've loved her for as long as I can remember, but every time I come close to telling her my throat feels like its closing and my brain completely forgets how to produce words. Why does she have to make me so nervous? Why does she have to be so perfect?! She's too perfect for me at least…

I place my hand over the doorknob, turning it slowly and gently pulling the door open to avoid the hinges creaking. I slip out the front door and close it carefully. Well, time to prove that idiot American wrong. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that he believed some stupid false rumor. I chuckle a little at the thought of this.

I run down the driveway and past the house to ensure that I won't be seen from the window of my dad's office. If I get caught sneaking out I'm screwed! I slow my pace after I'm certain that I am out of eyeshot and trudge down the street. I swear if I go one more year in this stupid fifteen-year-old's body I'm going to explode! I hate always having to walk every place!

My thoughts are interrupted when I approach the woods and notice that I am the first person here. I check the clock on my phone and read '4:58'. What the hell, DC?! Who in god's name invites somebody somewhere and then isn't the first person there?!

I sigh in irritation and pull a cigarette out of my new pack, lighting it with my silver lighter and leaning against a tree. When that wanker shows up I am going to give him such an earful…!

Ottawa's POV

I take a puff from my inhaler then place it back into my pocket. I'm gonna need it if I'm going into the woods and possibly an old dusty house. Still, I can't help but be excited! I mean, what if there really is a ghost? That would be insane! I wish it didn't have to be in such a secluded place though. It seems…sketchy. Paris really did have a point when she asked 'Who would build a mansion deep in the woods?' It's just odd. Oh well

I should probably bring some sort of protection if we're going into the forest. I pick up my trusty hockey stick and sling it over my shoulder.

I hope I don't get asked where I'm going because I really don't have a backup story planned. I mean, it's not like I can just say 'Gee dad, I'm just going into the woods to see if there's a creepy old mansion that may or may not be haunted. But don't worry, I have a hockey stick and my inhaler~'. Time to go into invisible-mode.

I creep down the hallway and nearly jump out of my skin when I feel a slight pressure on my ankle. After recovering from my mini-heart attack I look down and notice Kumajirou, our pet polar bear, is at my feet giving me a questioning look.

"Who are you?" he asks. Why can he never remember either of us?

"I'm Ottawa." I reply. He doesn't respond. "You know…..Melanie. I live here"

"Oh." I walk to the front door, Kuma padding along beside me.

"Where are you going?" Kuma questions me. Damn. I really should have come up with an excuse story.

"Out" I state simply.

"Wait-" he calls after me as I begin to close the door after stepping outside.

"Yeah, Kuma?"

"Who are you?" I sigh quietly and shut the door, then make my way in the direction of the forest.

Paris' POV

"God I hate it here! I hate you! I wish I was dead!" I yell and slam my bedroom door before banging my head against it in anger, ignoring my papa shouting at me to come out. We got into another argument. He always overreacts about everything! Why does he have to be so damn overprotective all the time?! Why did he have to find my razor blades?!

This isn't the first time I've been caught. The first time I was busted he caught me right in the middle of one of my cutting episodes. I got grounded then too. Seriously, who the hell grounds someone for something like this?! This time was worse though, since now he knows I lied about quitting. I haven't seen him so furious since that time I got suspended for swearing in class.

I curse under my breath and rest my head against the door, finally allowing the tears to fall from my eyes as I cry silently. Only now do I think about what I just said. I can't believe I said that! I'm always losing my temper and saying things I don't mean.

With everything that's happened I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. I check the time on my cell phone. It reads '4:45'. Shit! I just remembered I'm supposed to be at the entrance to the woods in 15 minutes. But I'm grounded! Ugh, screw it!

I wipe the tears off my face and cross my bedroom to the window, open it and climb down the side of the house. I've always been pretty good at sneaking out. And even if I get caught, what's the worst that can happen? Super-grounding?!

I walk down the sidewalk, undetected, but then break into a sprint when I remember that I only have fifteen minutes to get there.

I check my phone again as the trees at the edge of the forest come into my vision as well as three figures, meaning I'm the last person to arrive. Crap, I'm late! I approach the three quietly and clear my throat to get their attention, interrupting London, who was previously lecturing DC for something, though for what, I'm not sure, and Ottawa who I'm sure was simply trying to keep the peace. They all turn to look at me.

"Yo, Paris, where have you been? You're like five minutes late." DC questions me.

"Sorry," I reply "I had a little trouble getting out of my house."

"Is something wrong?" London asks me, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's fine." I dismiss. "Can we just get going?"

"Yeah, we should probably get there and back before it gets too dark." Ottawa says, but I do notice that she casts a concerned glance in my direction. She is the only person I told about my situation last time I was caught.

"Well, then let's go dudes!" DC cheers and disappears into the trees, followed by London and Ottawa. I hang back for a moment, but eventually follow, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something bad is sure to happen…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For the record I love that this story has a follower! Plus I wanted to note that in another story I wrote I made Rome a boy, but in this story Rome is a girl. Just so that nobody is confused. Awesome~! Read on~!

Chapter 3: So it Begins

Paris' POV

"Damn it, DC. How much further are we going to walk before you admit you were wrong?" London asks DC irritability.

"I'm not wrong, damn it!" he replies "I heard it from a very reputable source!"

"You mean the 'secret' one?" I inquire.

"Yes, the secret one!" he snaps, earning him a glare from London. "Uh, anyway, it should be just a little further up ahead." We push on through the dense trees for what feels like another five minutes before they begin to clear out and we are met with the sight of a large mansion that looks to be about four stories high and several centuries old.

"No way…" Ottawa whispers in awe.

"I don't bloody believe it!" exclaims London with wide eyes.

"Ha! What did I tell you?!" DC yells triumphantly. I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by,

"Do you hear that?" Where did that come from?! I don't see anyone but I definitely recognize that voice. Beijing? Why is he here?

"Da, it sounds like voices coming from the front." Is that…Moscow?

"Ve~ I think-a the others are-a here." Now that's definitely Rome. Wait…what does she mean 'others'? And what are they doing here? Wait, where are they?!

"Dudes, we're here! We're at the front entrance!" DC shouts and immediately the bodies of Beijing, Moscow and Rome come into view from the side of the house followed by Tokyo, Berlin and Königsberg. What the hell are they doing here?!

"DC, where have-a you been?" Rome asks DC. "We've-a been waiting forever."

"Ja, vhy zhe hell did you have Rome bring us here und zhen keep us vaiting?" Berlin asks, crossing her arms.

"Dude, I'm sorry but we had to wait around for this one to show up!" he says and points at me with his thumb, causing me to glare at him angrily.

"Hold it," London interrupts "You said he invited you all?"

"Ja, he-"

"He told Rome to bring as many people as possible to see zhis awesome mansion!" Königsberg interrupts Berlin in her loud, obnoxious voice.

"What the hell, Jacob?" London turns to DC with a questioning look

"I thought we agreed to keep this a secret…" Ottawa says quietly.

"We did," he answers mischievously, "Which is why I 'secretly' decided to invite more people!" Unbelievable! London simply facepalms, obviously at a loss for words.

"So shall we go in, da?" Moscow interjects with his signature creepy smile on his face. Everyone then turns to face the front entrance of the mansion.

"I don't know, you guys. It looks kinda lame." Königsberg contradicts, doubtfully. "It's definitely not as awesome as me!" Berlin simply rolls her eyes at her conceited cousin.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Köni-chan." Tokyo says in a calm tone. "Perhaps we should not go in."

"Aw, come on. We're-a already here. We-a might as well-a go in." whines Rome.

"Well, I'm going in!" DC cheers. "You guys do what you want! I'm so going to see a ghost!"" He rushes to the front door and pulls at the knob but it doesn't budge. "Ugh, it's locked!" he grunts, still futilely attempting to pry the door open.

"I will handle this…" Moscow says and walks up to the door, pickaxe in hand.

"Just what do you plan to do with that?" Beijing questions him, though he goes ignored by Moscow who wedges the end of his pickaxe between the door and pulls, breaking it open. Jeez, how strong is he?!

"Dude, rock on!" DC yells and charges into the house without hesitation.

"Well, I'm not going to prove there's no ghost standing out here." London sighs as he walks through the door, followed by Ottawa and myself.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" I ask turning my head to the remaining members of our now-large group.

"Zhe awesome me can enter vhenever I feel like it!" Königsberg yells pridefully, but enters anyway along with the rest of the group.

I take in my surroundings and realize that something about this house seems…odd. I can't explain it. I mean, it's nice. And oddly clean for the fact that it's abandoned. But it just has a certain vibe to it. A bad one. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"It's…interesting." says Berlin, certainly searching for the right words to describe it. So I'm not the only one who finds this place strange.

Our speculation is interrupted by the loud, droning creak of the door shutting and the sound of a clicking lock. Wait, didn't Moscow just break that lock?! I have a bad feeling about this…


End file.
